Love and War
by xsillylovesongs
Summary: With war raging in Europe the American navy men are sent to England to protect the people. Noah Puckerman is sent to protect the Berry family, a simple job until he meets Miss Rachel Berry the one girl he is destined to protect but forbidden to touch.
1. Time to Dock

**A/N; So I decided I wanted to start another multific so here goes. This is a historical fic and I hope you enjoy it (: Please check out my other one shots. Now I'm not 100% on the dates and events of the war but I did as much research into as I could and hopefully (yn) I've got most of it right. This fic will obviously contain PuckleBerry but with dashings of Fabrevans, Finntana, Blainchel, St Fabray and Tike, also I will extend on pairings as I go! Please ready it and I hope you enjoy it!**

_"Oh Sailing across the sea, sun smiling down on me" _

_"Oh Sailing across the sea, sun smiling down on me"_

The singing of the Naval ships could be heard from miles away, the singing was all that really kept the Marines spirits up, they all knew that not everyone would make it back from this trip; it was a horrible thought really that some of the men on this ship would die in battle or be killed by a bomb. It was tough times but after the attacks the Germans had made on France the American's had no choice but to step in and help the English. That was were the Navy men came in, they were docked over in England to protect the Women and Children of the country, it wasn't a fun job but somebody had to do it, most of them would be safe and going of to protect rich families who had thrown money the American's way but a lot of them wouldn't have that privilege.

Noah Puckerman was just shy of 18 and in his second year in the Navy. He had always been interested in music until he realised it would never get him any were, so he signed up and found the one thing he was good at, he was good at being a Navy man; it was like he had been born to do it. However he was too young to promote but he was one of the best in his division, so they decided to send him off to England to help protect the innocent people their. It was a boring job and a dangerous one but Noah was happy to do it; he had never seen England before and it would be fun.

Everyone was gossiping on the boat but Puck was barely joining in, instead he was staring out at the sweet sea around him. They had been flown to Scotland but would have to boat it down to England to avoid suspicion. Noah was sat on deck with a load of over Navy lads talking about England, well most of them were talking about English Girls.

"I'm gonna find me an English girl" He heard one of his best friends Finn Hudson say, bless Finn the last girlfriend he had was a little miss called Santana Lopez, she was a beauty as Puck would have known; he had hooked up with her before Finn had gotten into her pants, but she was cold hearted and apparently a lesbian. Of course not many people knew but Finn took it on the chin and covered for their break up, he wasn't such a bad guy, and he wouldn't out a poor girl, no matter how much of a bitch she was. A girl being a lesbian in this day was unacceptable especially since Santana was quite well off and she was in love with a Pauper girl called Brittany.

"Sure you are Hudson" Sam Evans piped up from his book with a small smile on his face. He laughed softly as the boys around him roared with laughter. "Just make you sure you don't put one in her oven" He said winking as the boys continued to laugh before he turned back to his book. Sam like Puck wasn't really joining in the talk of girls because he already had one back home. She was a beauty, the lovely Miss Quinn Fabray. Sam was engaged to her and they had planned their wedding for when he got back, she was the daughter of a plantation owner and she was a doll, Puck had tried it on with her when they first met but he got short shift and then she had met Sam, that was how Puck and Sam because friends really; through the one girl who had turned him down.

Finn didn't say much and just glanced across at Puck, he decided in an attempt to save some humiliation he would pass the topic over and he knew just who too. "What about you Puck, you finally gonna settle yourself down and stop taking the innocence away from those poor country girls?" He asked laughing as the boys joined in his laughter. It was true Puck was a total manwhore, he had slept with many a country miss but had been lucky enough and smart enough to not get any of them pregnant. He wasn't one for settling down, well not yet anyways.

"Shut up" He said laughing along and punching Finn on the shoulder before glancing sideways at his good friend Mike Chang who was laughing along with the other boys. Mike was another one of Puck's friends and like Sam he had a girl at home, her name was Tina and she was a pretty little lass, loaded to the brim but not really Puck's type, Mike was planning to ask her for his hand when they got back, it seemed everyone had plans to settle down after this mission, Puck seemed to be the only one content with being how he was now. "I may settle down one day, you know when I find the right girl" He said with a small smirk.

"Alright then Puckerman" Jesse said with a small smile, Jesse was the richest out of the group and actually had no need to enroll in the Navy however he hated sponging money of his family and signed up on a small wage, that bought him a lot of respect from his fellow men in the Navy. He smirked as he continued to jot down notes of the journey, he was probably the smartest in the group as well but that did stem from his wealth. "Your problem is you're just too god damn picky" He said setting the boys into laughter once more. "Why can't you just go for any girl?" He said with a shrug.

"You can say so St James, when was the last time you courted a girl? Oh wait you don't court em do you? You just knock em up" He said and Jesse soon shut up, Puck had a point as Jesse didn't really date. His father had tried to arrange many a marriage for him but he simply didn't want to marry any of the girls his father paired him with. Jesse smirked at the last part of the sentence and shook his head, one small mistake on Jesse's behalf and he had knocked little miss Sunshine up, literally her name was Sunshine and he had to pay her off a great deal for her to hush up about the father, it hadn't caused a massive dent in his pocket so he hadn't had to tell his family that he had got one of the close family friends up the duff.

They were all laughing again and only stopped when Sam shot up of the wooden crate he was sat on. Puck quickly stood as well and the smile broke out on his features as he saw what had got Sam off his feet. The docks were in view now and they would hit them soon. Puck smiled and sat back down as did Sam, they were nearly their and then it would all begin. All the boys seemed glee full now and happy to have finally made the journey. Even the captain Will was smiling as the docks came further and further into view, Puck could have sworn Will was the one to start of the singing once again.

_"I'm gunna find a girl sweet as can be, an English girl who will marry me"_

_"I'm gunna find a girl sweet as can be, an English girl who will marry me"_


	2. The restriction in the sun

**A/N; So I had positive feedback to my first chapter and it seemed as though you all liked where this story was going, however I didn't have many reviews at all! Please guys tell me what you think, please! So this is the 'Rachel' chapter and their won't be any real Puckleberry action until chapter 3 :) Please enjoy it and again give me feedback! Again sorry for the late update, exams are a bitch!**

"Rachel! Rachel!" Her Father called her name constantly but no answer was heard from upstairs. Hiram Berry however knew better than to run upstairs in search of his daughter, he knew exactly what at this point in time Rachel would be doing, it seemed to be all she did now days. So instead of getting himself into a fluster about the youngest Berry he merely ignored his worried instincts to run after the girl and instead walked over to the maid waiting patiently for him at the foot of the stairs, he quickly grasped the letter she was holding and dismissed her; he gathered he knew what the letter would be about without even looking at it.

His thoughts were confirmed as his eyes traced over the hard print writing clearly written from the likes of army officers. It was confirming what his money had payed for; they had one army officer assigned to their house for the next year and a half, it seemed like a long time but Hiram knew it would fly by, what with the bombings and the constant threat of invasion, one and a half years would run by like no tomorrow. Hiram sighed softly as his eyes scanned the page, it stated they would get one officer but five were being placed in the neighberhood at different houses, this didn't surprise Hiram as he did live in the richest part of London, and many of the men would have taken the same course of action as him to protect their families.

Hiram's eyes soon landed on the young officers name; the man who would be staying with them and basically protecting his family against anything that could happen, his eyes widened slightly as he noticed the name; Noah Puckerman, unless Hiram was mistaken that was a Jewish name. Hiram shook the thought away and dropped the letter on the side before heading to the kitchens to see what the maids were up to.

-x-

"Ahhh" Her voice was beautiful, perfectly on pitch and fantastically in tune to anything she sang. "Me mah mah" Even mere vocal warm ups complimented her voice, she had the voice of an angel; the voice that was just so beautiful, she could go anywhere with that voice, she could travel sea's to make herself known with a voice like that if her fate wasn't already decided and destined for her.

"Me Ma Ma" She sang softly as she walked to the window and the window seat, Rachel placed herself down before glancing out at the sunny sky, it was a beautiful day and Rachel appreciated the beauty of it all, the beauty of the are around her, she knew one day she would be staring out of her own house into the beautiful sunny abliss. A small sigh left her lips as her thoughts drifted to her future; she couldn't be dealing with her future right now, it was far too complicated for her liking, and far too planned for her liking; Rachel was the kind to wish to run free though instead she had her entire life planned out for her.

As the daughter of one of the richest men in London she couldn't just marry anybody, it simply wasn't aloud. One day she would find herself married off to Sir Blaine William Anderson. He was the son of a wealthy factory owner and Rachel's future husband. He was lovely one of the rare men that was kind and sweet, but then again she would never marry him out of love; she couldn't love him. The truth was Blaine was gay, but he clearly could not disclose that to anybody. Rachel had only found out after confronting him, it had been easy really getting it out of him and she had agreed not to tell anybody, she would never out a boy in this day and age, the least punishment for him would be getting disowned by his family.

Another sigh left her lips as she ran her fingertips through her hair. She lifted the skirts up of her dress and walked over to the bedroom door, this would be one of the last days she was aloud to wonder the fields alone; before the navy men arrived from America. Rachel shouldn't have known they were coming but she was a talented eavesdropper and had listened in on her Father talking to the maid about it; about the young man who would stay with them and look after them whilst the war was going on. Rachel appreciated the protection but again it just felt like another restriction on her life, though the officer had been appointed to the family she knew he was being mainly appointed to her.

Luckily she wasn't the only one to get a private bodyguard. Down the street her dear friends Mercedes Jones and Kurt Hummel had been appointed navy men. Blaine had also been given one, it was basically the richest families who had the luxury of the navy men putting their life's on the line for them. It was fortunate Rachel's father had so much money; from what she had heard it had taken a lot to pay off the Americans for the service.

Rachel bit her lip and walked to the door, she would enjoy the beautiful summers day alone before the men came tomorrow and she was only permitted out with a bodyguard, she would enjoy the sun before the darkness of war and hurt swallowed her whole.


End file.
